


Create Your Future

by admiralandrea



Series: A Girl Can Get Burned [4]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Baby Names, Curtain Fic, F/M, Furniture Shopping, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: A trip shopping for the baby leads to a discussion about baby names and marriage
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Series: A Girl Can Get Burned [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646686
Kudos: 15





	Create Your Future

**Author's Note:**

> Next in my Trope Bingo 2020 gender swapped series for the Curtain Fic square. References to canon events from S1 and the back door pilot. Also my 60th posted NCIS:LA fic!!

The smell of tea slowly seeped into the consciousness of a sleeping G Callen and she reluctantly opened one eye to see her partner smirking at her from the bedroom doorway. She groaned as she opened the other eye and watched him walk towards her. 

Callen sighed and stretched. “Why am I awake?” she grumbled, not missing the appreciative look Sam gave her, as the sheet slipped down to show her naked form.

“Breakfast and shopping with the team remember?” Sam managed to say after a moment, clearly tearing his gaze from her body to look her in the eye.

Callen smirked as she sat up, not bothering to cover herself and not missing the way Sam’s pants were tenting as he continued to watch her. Snapping her fingers, Callen gestured at the tea, getting his attention back on her face. Sam glowered, but handed over the cup.

“Why did you agree to this?” she demanded, finally pulling up the sheet, just in case of tea-related accidents.

Sam perched on the edge of the bed. “Because you need the clothes and the nursery isn’t going to decorate or furnish itself.”

“But you won’t be there!” Callen knew she was whining. 

“I’ll be there for the nursery furniture,” Sam said. “No way I’m letting you do that without me. But then I’m coming home to work on the crib.”

And Callen knew she couldn’t argue about that. She loved the idea of their baby sleeping in something Sam had made, although she hadn’t quite admitted that to him. Knowing Sam, he’d probably guessed anyway.

“You don’t need my help to clothes shop though,” Sam continued. “You’ll have Hetty, Kensi and Nell for that.”

And that thought made Callen groan. “I’m sure I don’t need all of them,” she pouted.

Sam laughed at her. “Try and relax and have fun G,” he advised with a pat to her knee. “And you better hurry up and shower or we’ll be late to breakfast.”

Callen drained the tea and thumped the mug on the nightstand. “Maybe you should come help me scrub my back?” she suggested with a leer, letting the sheet pool at her waist once more.

That wiped the grin right off Sam’s face. “We really will be late if I do that,” he told her firmly and snatching up the mug, he headed back out the bedroom.

“Spoilsport!” Callen called after him, but pushed the sheet aside and swung to her feet, taking a minute to adjust once she was upright. Her changing centre of gravity was only one of the many things she had to deal with as her body expanded during pregnancy.

*

When they finally got to Patrick’s Roadhouse, they were nearly thirty minutes late, because Sam hadn’t been able to resist her in the shower after all. Callen was a little nervous, because she knew there would be teasing, even if it was good-natured. She still wasn’t altogether comfortable with other people knowing about her relationship with Sam or the baby, it was new ground for her.

Sam’s hand low on her back, urging her through the tables to where the team waited was a steadying presence and it grounded Callen as she approached the others. Nell was the first to see them and wave, with the others quickly looking up as they got closer.

“You made it then!” Kensi said with a smirk.

Callen rolled her eyes. “Obviously,” she said, letting Sam settle her into the chair left empty at the head of the table, before he sat next to her and immediately shifted his chair closer.

“We were wondering if we should send out a search party,” Kensi added, as the waitress arrived with a coffee pot.

Callen ignored her in favor of the waitress, discussing drink options and her dietary requirements. She was eating more healthily in deference to her condition, which made Sam smile approvingly at her.

*

After breakfast, they split up. Most of the team were heading to the mall, but Deeks and Eric were going surfing. Once at the mall, they split up again, Hetty herding Kensi and Nell in one direction, while Sam and Callen went to Nordstroms to look at nursery furniture. Callen was adamant she didn’t want anyone else involved in the decision making beyond her and her partner.

It was a novel experience, going shopping with Sam. He had moved into her house, bringing his furniture, because she didn’t have any and his lease had been due to expire. At first Callen had found it off-putting having different furniture in the house. She thought it would affect her memories of living there with the Rostoffs, but had quickly realized that wasn’t the case. She could still close her eyes and remember Allina and the way they had taught each other their languages. She could also hear Mrs Rostoff moving around as she baked or picture Mr Rostoff on the old couch, reading his paper. Callen had learned that the memories were in her head and heart and didn’t need a physical location or an empty house to bring them to mind.

“You okay?” Sam asked, as they stood in front of a display of high chairs.

She smiled up at him. “Just remembering,” Callen told him. 

He reached for her hand. “Remembering what?”

“Allina,” Callen said softly. She still felt a mixture of pain and anger when she remembered the other woman’s attempts to reach out to her before her shooting.

Sam squeezed her hand and tugged her closer to kiss her gently. “Not your fault,” he reminded her and she nodded, biting her lip. One day she might even believe that.

“I was wondering,” Sam began, sounding hesitant, which wasn’t like him. Callen waited for him to continue. “Maybe you wanted to call the baby after Allina if it’s a girl?”

She smiled tentatively. “I was thinking it would make a great middle name. Maybe Amy Allina Hanna?” 

“You want the baby to have my last name?”

“Of course,” Callen was surprised by Sam’s surprise. “And if it’s a boy, Andrew Richard.”

“After my grandfather,” Sam’s voice was husky with emotion. 

Callen squeezed the hand he still held. “I know how much he meant to you.”

“Andrew Richard Callen for a boy,” Sam nodded.

She raised her eyebrows at that. “Not Hanna for a boy as well?”

“Not unless we get married,” Sam told her.

Callen tugged him to one side. “That had better not have been a proposal Mister! Because it sucked!”

Sam shook his head in amusement. “Of course not, I’d do it properly if the occasion arises. But I wanted to suggest the idea while we’re discussing names.” 

Callen bit her lip again, then forced herself to stop, because it was getting sore. “I don’t know,” she shook her head. The idea seemed out of left field, they’d never mentioned it before, even when they’d discussed moving in together.

Sam pulled her into his arms. “You don’t have to decide now, just something to think about,” he said. “Now how about we go look at these high chairs before someone thinks we’re behaving suspiciously?”

“In a furniture department?” Callen shook her head, then pressed a quick kiss to Sam’s lips. “We’d better get moving though or Hetty will be calling wondering what we’re up to.”


End file.
